Update:Introducing: Sanctioned Player Run Clans
You are probably sitting there going huh? Well buckle on your idea cap and thinking cap at the same time. Just relax and try to understand what is going on here with a patient mind. So to get to the meat of it, just what is a sactioned player run clan. A sanctioned player run clan is a clan that the Watchers have deemed as a very possible clan for the future that would see implementation into a full clan. It is a clan that is open to groups of players to run and develop for the full clan to be based off of. They are also book based clans that currently exist in the world of Robert Jordan as we know it. So we open up a select list of clans (will be listed in a sec, hold on) for you the players to run. It is a chance for you to come together and organize, interact and share with one another with the hope of some kind of future within a structured clan system. There will be some rules and regs concerning these type of clans, but first I will give you the list...... Clans: Baerlon Town Watch Whitebride Militia Aringill Patrol Andoran Cavalry Guild of Illuminators Kandori Red Horse (Kandor's Borderguard) Guardians of the Gate (Amadician Elite Forces) Cityguard clans: Tar Valon Illian Tear Cairhien A little explanation: The first set of clans can almost act independantly of other clans, unless under the umbrella of another nation, then some quirky things run into it. Cityguard clans are sub-elite clans that would provide new recruit for said clans of the nation's cities it is protecting. So what are the rules with sanctioned player run clans? * There is a supervising imm overseeing all player run clans. Currently that is me. * A correct line of role-play needs to be taken and adhered to with all clans. That is where the supervising imm can speak up. * There will be no clan bonues and no clan maluses. That means no clan rent, clan chest, clan mobs, clan home, justice code, mobol. * There is no established ranking system and reward system with these clans. The players are free to establish one for themselves, but it will be overruled when the full clan is implemented. * There is no assignable clan, hence no automatic clan tag for their title. They must put it in there themselves. * If said clan falls under the umbrella of a nation with an established clan protecting it, they should not try to override the implemented clans authority. More to the fact, they should work in conjuction with the implemented clan, while trying to maintain their own identity as their own clan. * If multiple groups of people try to begin the same clan, be civilized in dealing with each other and work to a common solution. * No timeline is promised on when and/or if these clan will be implemented. The benefit with these sanctioned clans is that they are more likely to be implemented in the future and have the backing of the Watchers staff. * No order for implementation is promised either. Other clans not on this list might very well be implemented due to necessity. * Watchers have the right to add to these policies concerning player run clans and have the right to withdraw the whole idea of sanctioned player run clans if they are a flop or people begin to whine, ***** and moan about the process. * Watchers have the right to yank and disband any group at anytime for not adhering to proper role-play or trying to override the authority of implemented clans. (ie If groupA starts the Tar Valon Cityguard, or whatever it was called in the books, they will be responsible to adhering to any and all rules set for by the existing implemented clan the Gaidin. They can deal with the Gaidin to make their clan more productive, but the Gaidin are considered the protectors of Tar Valon at the moment.) * Other clans can be requested to be added to this list, but requesting does not mean they will be. * Any questions will be answered when they can be, if a thread is started in general forum. So there it is. It a new way of thought for the Watchers and a new endeavor as something like this has never been endorsed. So I hope it might provide a buzz and maybe a stir. When you get down to it, these clans will be what RP really is. But as always, I repeat, only clans listed in this list are sanctioned. There are some book clans which the Watchers hold veto over that will appear at a later date in WoTmud. That is why you may ask, but might not receive. Doyn